Surprise!
by Naomi Chang
Summary: It's Chihiro's birthday, and it looks like Haku got her the perfect gift. [ChihiroHaku][FINISHED]


**Surprise!**

**LoveAngels**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away. It belongs to Miyazaki Hayao.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku wanted the perfect gift, for Chihiro, his crush. He knew that she had a passion for animals, so he was now in the Pet Shop. Haku knew that he didn't have enough money to buy her something special, so he worked very hard to earn the right money. He was able to make more than five hundred dollars, in three weeks!

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need any help with anything?" Asked the shop's owner. Haku turned around, so that he could face him. "Um, yeah."

The Shop Owner showed him around the whole shop. The sounds of dogs barking, cats sleeping, and birds singing was heard.

Chihiro already owned a dog, and he wanted to give her something special. Haku continued searching, this time without the shop owner's help. Suddenly, he heard a cat, meowing. He watched the cat as it played with its siblings. He grinned. Maybe a cat would do. He checked for the price, and a very wide smile appeared on his face.

The perfect gifthe thought and tapped the glass that was surrounding the cat. This caught the cat's attention, as it turned to face him. "Meow." It said, and started scratching the glass, hoping to break it. Haku just laughed and went up to the counter.

"Found something ya want?" Asked the shop's owner. Haku just nodded, and told him about the cat.

The Shop's Owner went up to the cat, and took him out of it's cage. "Here ya go." He handed Haku the cat. Haku smiled at it, and followed the Shop's Owner back to the counter.

He gave him the money, and bowed to give thanks. "You're welcome, and do you want a card or a ribbon to go with it?" Asked the owner, before Haku was about to leave. "Yes, please." He replied and went back to the counter.

"Choose a color." The owner showed him the many choices. "Hmmm." Haku thought for two minutes and decided to get the green one for Chihiro.

Now that Haku had the perfect gift, he was able to go the party. He ran all the way home, with the cat on his arms. When he got to his house, he ran to his room and placed the cat on his bed.

Haku quickly picked his clothes, and took a shower for the party. As soon as he was ready, he picked the cat up and went downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked the cat. He placed the cat, which was female, on the basket that came with his bike. Yes, kind of girly, but he didn't really care.

He started paddling all the way to Chihiro's house. Many cars and bikes were parked on her drive way. 'I think I'm kind of late,' he thought and picked the cat up.

He ran up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. 'Hope she likes the gift.' Haku was very nervous. The door opened, and he became even more nervous.

"Oh, Haku-Kun!" Chihiro gasped as she noticed the cat that was in her arms. A small smile appeared on his face, as it became a big one when Chihiro hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Chihiro-Chan." He handed her the cat, and waited for her reply. "Thank you so much, Haku-Kun." Happy tears fell from her eyes, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Haku blushed, and placed his right hand were Chihiro placed the kiss. "Haku-Kun, please come in." Haku followed her orders and smiled at all the people that were inside the house.

"Haku-Kun, please follow me." Chihiro said, the cat right in front of her. "Coming." He followed his crush as she went upstairs.

'Where's she taking me?' He thought, and noticed her stop in front of a door that had a sign, which said 'Chihiro's Room' in different colored markers. She opened the door, and took the cat inside also. He also went inside, and watched her sit on the bed. "Haku-Kun," she started. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but… but, you're gift was the best give that I've gotten today." Chihiro blushed and help the cat close to her.

Haku just smiled and sat beside her on her bed. He embraced her, and blushed at the same time. "You're not trying to be rude." He replied.

"Haku-Kun, I have something to tell you." Chihiro was now blushing also. "Me too." He blurted out.

"You first."

"No, Chihiro-Chan, you first since it's your birthday."

"Please, Haku-Kun…"

Haku sighed. "Okay, I'll go first." There was a bit of silence between them. "Chihiro-Chan?"

"Yes, Haku-Kun. What is it?"

"I… I LOVE YOU!" He shouted, just enough for everyone that was downstairs to hear.

Chihiro blushed. 'Omgosh! Did he just say what I've always wanted him to say.'

She grinned, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, so do I!" She cried out. Haku followed her steps, and hugged her back.

"Meow." The cat cried, and jumped off the bed.

After they finished hugging each other, Haku picked up the cat again and placed it on Chihiro's bed.

"Hmmm. Haku-Kun?"

"Ye-?" Chihiro gave him a kiss in the lips this time. It lasted for quite a long time, and the cat blushed. She didn't want to see them kiss; it made her feel left out.

"Meow." The cat sighed and covered her face.

It was going to take a long time for them to finish . . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the people who read it. Yes, it did kind of suck. ;.; Please, don't leave any rude comments! Thanks again. :3

Forever, LoveAngels.


End file.
